Só me dê uma chance, Lily
by Louie Evans
Summary: Lily e Tiago estão em seu sexto ano. Ela o odeia, mas talvez... nem seja tanto assim... Muitos sentimentos podem ser descobertos, inclusive para Sirius Balck, ao enfim notar uma amiga de Lílian, Sarah. O que pode acontecer até que tide esteja resolvido?


_ i N/A: Olha só, gente, eu só quero avisar que essa é a minha primeira fic, então...__  
__Eu não tenho muita experiência nisso, mas eu decidi publicar, já que estava com essa idéia na cabeça há tempos..._  
_Bom é melhor eu calar a boca... Vamos ao que interessa. /i _

i _Cap. 1 /i b _**Um mau começo... Ou será que não? /b **

-Nossa, cara, eu já não agüentava mais...

-De saudades de mim, né, Almofadinhas?

-Não, Tiago, é claro que eu não consigo viver sem você, passei as férias em depressão, alisando suas fotos... - ele começou a fingir um choro, e agarrou Tiago. No instante depois se recompôs e disse, com a voz séria. - Mas eu me referia a vontade de voltar a Hogwarts, mesmo... Mas não se sinta triste, amor, eu ainda te amo...

-Oh, Sirius!- e Tiago se atirou sobre o amigo.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro "conversavam" no trem, à caminho de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Depois de um tempo, Remo voltou à cabine, agarrando todos os bolos de caldeirão que conseguia alcançar.

-Ei, Aluado, seu lobo desgraçado, eu PAGUEI por isso!- berrou Sirius.

-Problema é seu se não comeu - disse Remo, com a boca cheia.

-Por que é que você não comprou alguma coisa pra você? 

-Por que eu estava muito ocupado patrulhando por aí... Diferente de você, eu sou monitor.

-Diferente de você, eu posso ser feliz em paz...

-Só porque sou monitor, não quer dizer que não faço o que quero.

-Ah... Não?- perguntou Sirius, cínico.

-Crianças, crianças, não façam assim... Desse jeito o papai fica chateado - disse Tiago, fingindo-se chorar.

Sirius e Remo viraram as costas um para o outro e disseram "Tô de mau!". Tiago, então, abriu o berreiro, chacoalhando Pedro.

-O que foi que eu fiz de errado? ONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI? Meus filhos nem me RESPEITAM MAIS! – e chacoalhou Pedro furiosamente. – Onde foi que eu errei?

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Lílian, à porta.

Tiago se virou e disse em tom animado.

-Minha linda, maravilhosa, deusa, perfeita inteligente, gos...

-Chega, Potter - disse ela revirando os olhos.- Muito me admira, Remo, que esteja fazendo baderna. Aproveito para lembrar que você é monitor.

-Ah, é você, Evans... - disse Sirius, virando-se para a porta.

-É, sou eu, Black...

De repente, Lílian foi empurrada para frente.

-Poxa, Alice, isso DÓI!

-Alice saiu de trás de Lílian, se apoiou no ombro dela e disse:

-Não liguem para a Lily hoje não... Acontece...

Lílian colocou a mão na boca de Alice e disse, sublinhando as palavras:

-Mais uma palavra sobre isso, só mais uma...

-Com a sua mão na boca dela, Lily querida, ela não vai poder dizer nada mesmo... - comentou Tiago.

Lily bufou e já ia saindo, quando se voltou e disse:

-É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS!

-Por que, Lily querida? A gente se conhece há tanto tempo...

-NÃO, POTTER!

-Por que, Lily querida?

-POR DIVERSOS MOTIVOS, POTTER!

-Então... Conte-me, minha amada, por que é que eu não posso chamar meu amor por um apelido carinhoso?

-NÃO SOU SEU AMOR, POTTER!

-Lily, você bebeu? É claro que você é meu amor! Você está se sentindo bem?

-POOOOOOOOOTTER! UM: NÃO SOU SEU AMOR! DOIS: NÃO QUERO NENHUM APELIDO CARINHOSO QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ! TRÊS: POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ? QUATRO: NÃO-ME-CHAME-DE-LILY!

Uma garota um pouco mais alta que Lily apareceu no corredor, tinha cabelos ondulados e olhos muito azuis. E perguntou:

-Aê, Lil, dá pra parar de gritar? A katie não entendeu uma única palavra do que eu disse devido aos seu berros, sabia? Você tá com algum problema sério?

-O Potter é que é um problema sério!

-Lily, isso a gente já sabe. Agora, pelo amor de Merlim, PARE DE GRITAR! Até os monitores tão comentando sobre reclamar dos seus berros no trem. Tem gente querendo dormir sabia? – e ela saiu, junto com uma outra garota, que Remo ficou observando. 

-POTTER, EU VOU TRUCIDAR VOCÊ!

-Lily, você não ouviu não? É pra você parar de gritar, sabia?

Lily abriu a boca para gritar mais uma vez, mas pensou duas vezes. Simplesmente virou as costas e saiu. Todos começaram a gargalhar.

-Você não devia fazer isso, Tiago... – disse Alice, entre risos.

-Ei, que tipo de amiga é você, Alice, que ri da própria amiga?- perguntou Tiago.

-Ah, cale a boca, Tiago, você não diz que a ama e também não está rindo? Então não me censure.

-Espertinha, você, hein... Agora me conte Lice... Sirius fecha aí a porta... A que você estava se referindo quando a Lily tapou sua boca?

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Se eu contar, Tiaguito mi amore, eu seria uma adolescente morta.

-Ora, por que você não falou antes? Não tem importância, me conte...  
Alice fez cara de brava.

-Como é que é, Tiago? É assim, né? Beleza... Então eu não conto!- terminou, se levantando.

-Não, fica aqui... Mesmo que você não conte, fica aqui com a gente...

-Não dá Tiago, caso você não tenha reparado... Já estamos chegando... Vou atrás da Lily... Beijinhos...

Já estava saindo quando se virou e disse:

-Ah, sim já ia me esquecendo... Remo... A Katie terminou com aquele idiota no final do ano passado, lembra? É melhor você ir andando, porque eu não sei se ela estará disposta a te esperar pra sempre...

Remo corou fortemente.

-Do q-que é que v-você está fa-falando?

-Ora, Remo, vai dizer que você acha que eu sou tão idiota assim? Poxa, eu sou burra mais nem tanto!-piscou o olho para ele e saiu.

-Aaaahhh... Quer dizer então que a gente tava certo, não é, Aluado... Você vive no mundo da Lua e agora a gente descobriu quem era essa _Lua_...

-Ah, calem a boca, vocês...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Calminha, Lílian, ele é só um grande imbecil, só um grande imbecil... Você não deve ligar pra ele... É só um idiota, só um idiota... DROGA, POTTER SEU IMBECIL EU TE ODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIOOOOOOOOO!

Lily berrava sozinha na cabine, quando sua amiga Katie, alta, de olhos verdes escuros, entrou acompanhada de Sarah, a que aparecera antes.

-Falando sozinha, Lily?

-Estava só pensando alto...

-Uau, como você tem energia ao pensar no Potter, não é?

-EU NÃO ESTAVA PENSANDO NAQUELE IDIOTA, DESGRAÇADO, TIRANO, INFELIZ, EXIBIDO, IMBECIL, INTROMETIDO, GALINHA, IDIOTA...

-Essa já é a segunda vez que chama ele de idiota, Lily... - comentou Sarah olhando para as unhas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH QUE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIVAAAA!

-Pare de berrar Lily...

-Vocês deviam ser minhas amigas! Só estou extravasando meus pensamentos.

-E temos cara de penseira por acaso?

Lily bufou irritada e se sentou.

-Grandes amigas vocês...

-Acabou?

-Acabou.

-Pronto... Agora deixa eu te contar uma coisinha... Você sabia que a Katiezinha aqui está completamente a fim do Remo?

-Ei, não estou não! – replicou a outra.

-Tá sim. Você é tão apaixonada por ele quanto a Lily pelo Tiago.

-Orra, Sarah, mas assim já é amor demais!

-Calem a boca!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que é que você tem, Tiago? Está muito pensativo... – comentou Sirius.

-Não posso nem mais _pensa_ aqui não?

-Não, porque quando você usa o cérebro, o que quase nunca acontece... Não é boa coisa...

-Está bem, está bem eu vou dizer... Eu estou pensando num jeito da própria Lily me contar o que foi que aconteceu com ela...

-Você? Lílian? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, não me faça rir, Tiago, a garota te odeia, vai ser simplesmente impossível!

-Coisas impossíveis são para meros mortais, mas não para moi...

-Você está se enganado, Tiago, deus aqui só tem um: EU!

-Não fique se iludindo, caro Almofadinhas...

-Ah é? Então me conte seu plano!

-É o seguinte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i _N/A: Bom gente, esse é o primeiro cap. ... COMENTEM! /i _


End file.
